


Antibody

by plutoreprise



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Day 1: Villain AU, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spideytorch Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoreprise/pseuds/plutoreprise
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 19





	Antibody

When the door shut behind the guard, the three men listened to the sound of the chain around Peter’s ankles, clinking as he shuffled into a tired slouch.   


Johnny still ached seeing his form crumble.

The attorney was the first to speak. “Listen to me, Peter. if you don’t take the plea—“

“I know how this works, Matthew.” A gritty voice responded.

“Oh, so he _can_ talk! Great.” Johnny’s heated stare assessed handcuffed-Peter from head to toe. “I thought we’d switched him with a mime, considering he’s dressed black and white and all.” He spat, becoming aware of the tremor in his hands.

The white lenses of the black suit gave nothing away, but Johnny had learned to read him. Peter’s shoulders stayed low. 

“...What is he doing here?” Peter asked, head directed only to Murdock.

“He—“

“I’m your husband!” Johnny got in his face. “And I know you can’t abandon your memories like you’ve run from your morals.”

“Who said I was running?” Peter barely moved.

Johnny exhaled, “You. Cannot. Be fucking serious.”

A voice cleared behind him. “Will either of you allow me to speak?”

With a slow step, Johnny backed away. “‘M sorry. Please.” He gestured to go ahead.

“Alright.” Matthew adjusted his shades. “I’m sure you have much to discuss, but our time is limited. Mister Parker-Storm, you have few positive character witnesses and you’re refusing to take the suggested plea. Fine. Prove you weren’t in control when you killed the gunman and maybe we can lower your sentence.”

Johnny examined the man across from him. Watchful for any recognizable sign. When Peter instinctively tried to bury a hand in his hair, Johnny remembered the desk in their home. One too many times his husband was surrounded by paperwork, but found a smile for Johnny when he’d bring him a warm meal. _“You’re a God among men, Torchy.”_

The handcuffs slapped back down against the table.

“I can’t blame a personality disorder, Matt. Even when... _it’s_ in control, they still listen to me. We are, an ‘us.’” He hung his head. “It’s not easy to explain. I just couldn’t let the crook take away my family again. I wanted him to... hurt.”

Before Johnny could say anything, the lawyer’s voice grew louder. “The man I know would not make the decision to murder on a dime. You had reformed and were changing your villainous ways for the greater good. But if I may speak my mind? The alien symbiote clinging to your back hasn’t made you stronger. It weakened you.”

Peter flinched. “It didn’t like that.”

There was a breath in his tone like his lungs had been crushed. Even though Johnny had kicked Peter from their home, and given him the consequential silent treatment for months after, the volatile personality of the creature bond kept him restless with fear.

“Can you still will the symbiote to leave your body?” Johnny asked.

“I haven’t tried.”

The command went unspoken.

Peter corrected his posture. “It doesn’t like being cornered...” There were some coaxing words exchanged in the air. And then the almost-tar began to shift and pour downwards.

Johnny condemned the lack of physical contact over the year on his motive.

As soon as Peter’s unshaved and haggard head was revealed, Johnny lunged forward to grip his face close, sealing their mouths in a deep kiss.

The reciprocation was instantaneous, but Peter’s hold was gentle. Cautious. Johnny pressed harder, sliding their lips together to taste his husband, wishing they were alone so he could beg for more.

The sharpness of Peter’s stubble scraped against Johnny. And there was a permeating mildew smell coming from either the room or his husband’s skin. There was little that could stop him from craving Peter’s closeness.

He reluctantly broke away with a heavy pant. “I’m livid.”

The dazed attraction was blinked away. “I know. And I’m so sorry I hurt you. You changed me for the better and I betrayed that trust, Johnny.”

“You burned me so bad, Pete. I don’t know if I can forgive you. But do know that I’ll take this other life form back to the Beyonder’s planet myself if I have to.”

The alien settled as a puddle under Peter’s chair—ever the loyal dog.

Peter stroked his cheek. “If you give me another chance I’ll do anything to gain even a fraction of your love back.”

“Do you see me standing here? Do you think I’ve given up on you?”

A warmth flourished in Peter’s eyes like it had never gone. Johnny caressed his hair one touch longer before taking distance.

Murdock tapped his cane on the cement floor. “Gentlemen, we have to make a decision.

Peter’s gaze did not waver locked on Johnny. He nodded. “Okay, Matt.”

“Are you ready then?”

“No. I never am.” He faced Johnny’s glare head-on and kept quiet for a moment. “But it’s past time I take responsibility.” The symbiote started to crawl on him once again. “I’m guilty, Matt.”


End file.
